New Love
by withlovej
Summary: *After Bella saves Edward* Bella has broken Jake's heart. Jake finally forgives her for leaving. Her world's better now since her 2 favorite people are w/ her - or is it? Jake becomes distant. Bella's left to figure out what happened, what he's hiding.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight or any recognized characters. All rights to SM. This is just fanfiction and isn't being written for money. I just enjoy changing things up for my two fave characters in the world, Jacob and Bella. Hope you like the story!

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

(BPOV)

I pulled my legs closer to my chest and hugged my arms around myself. I couldn't believe Jacob was with another girl. How could he do that to me? He said he loved me and that I was the only one he would ever truly love. I know it's not right for me to be hurt when I've hurt him plenty before. This was different, though. I could tell he really did love this girl. Not to mention that she's a gorgeous model for high fashion designers like Alexander McQueen or Michael Kors. There's probably more, but those were the only ones I could remember that Alice had talked about.

I just had to face that Jake liked a new girl now, someone much better than a plain Jane like myself. I'm just a paleface girl who's in love with a vampire, but has hidden feelings for a wolf. Jacob was with someone now and he clearly didn't care for me anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Chapter 1 is already up! Read and review please! Also, looking for a beta! I want to make sure all of my grammar and spelling is correct. Plus, I'm really bad when it comes to mechanics.


	2. Chapter 1: Forgiveness

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters recognized. All rights to SM. I do not make money off of this. It's just fanfiction... Although I don't own Jacob Black, Taylor Lautner is all mine. ;) Enjoy!

* * *

><p>(JPOV)<p>

I watched Bella drive away to go save that filthy bloodsucker and there she was at my doorstep, asking for forgiveness and crying her eyes out. She looked like she was about to fall to her knees. Her bottom lip kept trembling and her eyes were all puffy. I assumed this is from crying after she talked on the phone with Billy about me this morning. I told him to tell her off, but I didn't think he actually would do what I asked. He loved Bella like his own daughter, so it surprised me when he hung up on her after telling her straight.

_The phone rang and woke me up. I was taking a nap to make up for the hours I kept losing from patrolling so much. Billy called to me. "Bella's on the phone! Answer it!"_

"_No!" I growled. "Just tell her I don't give a damn about her or her choice to be with that leech anymore! Tell her not to call me anymore! She's dead to me!"_

_My words were harsh and filled with anguish, but at the time, I meant them. Okay, maybe not the part where I said she's dead to me, but her heartbeat was faltering in my mind. And for the first time ever, I wasn't trying to save her._

_I listened as my dad talked to Bella on the phone. I could hear her on the other end. Great, that meant she was furious with me and started yelling, or the complete opposite and was hysterically crying because of me._

"_Bella, Jacob doesn't wish to speak with anyone at the moment. I suggest you not call back or make any contact with him unless he wishes it."_

"_**What do you mean by that, Billy?"**__ she had yelled into the receiver._

"_Bella, leave Jacob be. You have broken his heart enough. I love you like I love my own children, but I can't tolerate this anymore. You have to stop hurting my son. Don't make me call Charlie and complain about you harassing Jacob."_

"_**Billy, this is absurd! I need to talk with Jacob! Please? I'm sorry and I need to explain-"**_

"_Enough, Isabella!" Billy shouted. He had to take a few deep breaths to calm himself. "I'm sorry, Bella. Jake isn't up to talking and I don't like seeing him so hurt. He loves you and you betrayed him. I care for him and he's all I have left with all of my girls gone. Sarah and the twins aren't here anymore and I need Jake. I don't mean to be so rude, but stop calling. Get over it and move on. You both will soon enough. Go to your vampires and leave my pack alone."_

_I could hear Bella on the other end. It sounded like she was hyperventilating now. Knowing her, she was probably curled up in a ball, no doubt trying to hold herself together. Billy had never talked to her with this tone before. He sounded so much like an overprotective dad, but also like the Alpha of the pack._

_My dad hung up the phone and rolled into the living room. I stared at him and he looked tired._

"_Dad, what-"_

"_Don't. I know I was harsh on Bella, but she needs to hear it sooner or later. Bella is no longer what I once considered her as, a daughter and a friend. She is just a paleface girl that my best friend's ex-wife gave birth to. That is final. I will not let her ruin you like this. Goodnight."_

After that whole phone call, I never knew what to say around Billy. Surprisingly, my pain started to ease up. I hadn't been hurting over Bella that much since I hadn't talked to her or seen her since she left to save her fairy-godmother from being torn apart by those other leeches in Italy.

Bella stood in front of me, drenched in rainwater. It was pouring and she was soaked after a short walk from her truck to my porch. She shivered and went to reach out for my hand, but I stepped back. She looked up at me with teary eyes and I was starting to feel the heartbreak again. She was getting to me again.

Bella started shaking her head and the sobs kept breaking from her chest. "I'm so sorry, Jacob. I didn't want to hurt you and I never meant for you to get hurt. I tried not to lead you on, but I couldn't stop myself. You're my sun and I needed you to keep me warm, to keep me out of the dark. I hurt you and I know you don't forgive me. Billy doesn't either. I'm so sorry for what I did. I hope you forgive me someday and that we can be friends at some point. I miss you and it hurts to not have you around. I need your warmth and your company. I miss my Jacob wolf."

My hands were now shaking. I don't know why, but I was furious with her. She could tell as she eyed my back arching over and shuddering. I couldn't help it.

"Bella, you broke me, you know that? I really thought that we were starting to form something more than just a friendship. I like you. I love you, Bella. There was never anyone else but you. I don't think there will ever be anyone else, but I'm so hurt now. You're what hurts me the most. I don't care about anything else but you. After I've done what I can for you and proved that you love me, you still left me to save that glittering piece of shit! You kept leading me on, Bella. You can't keep doing that to me and I won't let you anymore. I'm done with your damn mind games. I'm done with letting you break my heart over and over. I'm done thinking that we could ever be something more than friends. I'm done with just _being_ your friend. I'm done with you, Isabella Swan. I just can't take your bull anymore. I'm done."

She looked like she was just kicked in the gut, or worse, hit by a train. The waterworks were really coming down. Her tears were bigger than the raindrops falling from the sky. I hated to see her like that, but I couldn't let her get to me.

She took a few steps back and I noticed she was about to fall off the porch. I grabbed her waist and pulled her close. She misinterpreted the action, not even noticing that she almost cracked her head open in front of my house. She thought I was bringing her in for a forgiving hug and wrapped her arms around me.

I pulled her off of me and set her down. "Bella, go home and don't come back. Go to your bloodsucking leeches."

I turned without looking at her face again, knowing if I did that I'd end up embracing her in a bear hug, eventually forgiving her. I couldn't do that to her or myself again. I couldn't continue to be such a wuss with her. I had to man up and learn everything the hard way. At some point, so did she.

My dad sat in his wheelchair and stared at me. He heard the whole thing. "Jacob," he started to say.

"Not now, Billy," I muttered as I rushed past him to the backdoor.

"Don't be out too late. Come home soon."

"Whatever," I mumbled and ran out back.

I phased as I ran outside and howled. I looked back at the driveway and saw Bella. She walked back to her car and watched me. I growled and she shrunk down by her truck. She curled up into a ball and cried my name. I just ignored her and howled again. I took off into the woods and snarled a slew of a profanities.

_Jacob,_ Quil said as he saw my memory of what just happened. _Hey, man. I know that was hard for you and Bella. It'll get better, though._

_No!_ I shouted at him. _It will never be the same again! Bella is officially with him and she's never coming back! She made her decision, and this is mine. I never want her coming back here again. She makes me weak and I can't be such a wuss. I can't keep forgiving her, letting her crawl into my arms. We'll pretend we're okay and that we can still be friends, but we will never be more than just that. I don't want to be her fucking friend, Quil! I wanted to be her everything and I was so close! I was so close to being with her forever until that damn leech ruined it all! He had to go and act like he was going to commit suicide! Damn vampires and damn Bella! Damn everyone! I don't care anymore!_

_Just shut up already!_ Leah cried. She had phased a few seconds into my rant. _Bella this, Bella that! Shut up! Stop crying over her! She's his and not yours! Get over it, you pansy!_

_Leah!_ my pack brothers all snarled. They knew what I was going through. They could feel my pain. She was just too selfish to think about anyone but herself.

_I'm not the selfish one crying to myself over a girl who obviously didn't want me,_ Leah responded to my thoughts. _I'm not bringing all of this attention on me, sobbing because Sam and my cousin are fucking in love! I'm dealing with it. Sure, it's hard, but I'm not being a fucking baby about it! Stop crying, Jake._

_Leah! That's enough!_ Sam ordered in the Alpha tone. _Jacob is having a rough time and you will respect him. It's not easy for him to let Bella go. Back off._

_Yes, Your Highness,_ she snorted. _Your wish is my command._

That was all it took. I started running at full speed and made it to the clearing where everyone chose to meet up. I saw Leah and tackled her to the ground. We snapped at each other and she bit into my shoulder. I went for her neck when Paul and Jared pushed me off. They held me to the ground under the Alpha's orders.

_Jacob, don't let Leah get to you. Both of you need to act mature. We still need to worry about the redhead. We haven't gotten rid of her yet, and we never will if you two act like a bunch of pups! So, with that, let's begin._

I didn't care what happened after that. I just listened and did as I was told for the next few weeks. I avoided anything Bella-related at all costs. Isabella Swan was no longer my best friend, nor the girl I expressed such powerful feelings for. She was nothing but a chapter in _Love and Life of Jacob Black_.

I had simply finished the book. I was done with love.

~ BPOV right after Jake closes the door in her face ~

I stood on the Blacks' porch, completely dumbfounded. Jacob finally did it. He finally shut me out for good. I was not part of his life anymore. He didn't need me, but most of all, he didn't _want_ me. I know I was just being selfish. I was the one who was pretty much using him. I needed him to survive the pain of Edward leaving me. By using Jacob, I had hurt him. I wasn't going to be forgiven for this either.

I walked towards my truck and a painful howl came from the backyard. I leaned against my truck and saw Jacob's wolf glaring at me, growling. I slid down to the graveled drive and curled up in a ball, whispering his name. I was hoping he'd rescue me. I hoped that he'd pull me together again like he did before, but he didn't. He just howled and took off.

I rested my head against the truck tire and pictured Jacob's wolf, playing back that pained howl over and over. I understood why Jacob had shut me out and why he would never forgive me. I don't even think I'd ever forgive myself for breaking him so much.

The front door of the small house opened. Billy wheeled out onto the front porch and looked at me with remorse. What could he possibly be regretting at this time? I was the only one who should be regretting anything. I wish I'd never led Jacob on like I did.

"Bella, go home to Charlie. He's expecting you."

"Billy, I'm so sorry," I just whispered.

"Bella, I'm not the one who decides whether you're forgiven or not. That's Jacob's decision. He's the one hurting now." I nodded in understanding. He looked off towards the trees and I could hear distant snarling and howling. "Bella-"

"It's okay, Billy," I sniffed. "I'm getting up. I'm going. Don't worry."

I started to push off the ground and stood up. I opened the door to my truck, but didn't get in. I looked at the red house and felt my heart tearing in even more pieces. I couldn't do it. I couldn't get in this truck, this reminder of Jacob. He fixed the truck up and sold it to my dad for me. The sobs started again.

"I'm sorry, Billy. I just... give me a moment. It's hard to leave like this," I cried. I shook my head and leaned on the truck. "I was so stupid. I should've been nicer to Jake. I shouldn't have lead him on. I should've been a better friend. I don't deserve him. He was right to walk away. I'm so stupid."

"Bella-"

"I can't believe I hurt him so much!" I shouted in frustration. I started to say my thoughts out loud. "I'm such an idiot! Why was I so stupid? I can't believe I pushed him away! I... I... I'm sorry. I never wanted to hurt him. I just... he's my best friend. I couldn't let him go. I wanted him to be happy, but I couldn't do it. I didn't do it right. He's only happy if I'm gone now. I guess I should go."

"No, Bella. I can't do this to you," Billy said. "I know that my son wouldn't like this, but you are family. Come inside and I'll let Charlie know you're staying here for a little while longer. Come before you drown in the rain. Quickly now."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Billy was inviting me inside? After all that I've done to Jacob, I didn't deserve any acts of kindness from anyone. I slowly trudged into the house. I shut the door and sat at the kitchen table. Billy wheeled himself over and put his hand over my shaking one.

"Calm, Bella. I won't tell Jacob that I let you stay here. He'll be gone for some time. I'm not sure how long, but he won't be coming back before tomorrow. He's really upset with himself and you."

"I understand," I managed to choke out.

"Bella, I invited you inside because I didn't want you going back home to Charlie like this. I remember what you were like the night we found you in the woods and he was so scared. He didn't know what to do with you. Everyone was worried about you. At least, Jacob, Charlie and I were."

"Thank you, Billy, for your concern. I don't deserve it after what I've done to Jacob."

"You're Charlie's daughter, Bella. Charlie is family, so you are family." Billy moved over to the counter. "Tea?"

I stood up. "I can get it, Billy. You stay here." I moved around the kitchen and started a pot of tea on the stove. I kept my back to Jacob's wise father to hide my face. I had tears streaming down my cheeks and I didn't want him to see me like this. "Billy, do you think Jake will ever forgive me?" I asked.

"I don't know, Bella. He might, he might not. If he does, it will take time. He loves you, but it will take him time. I know you love him, too. It's just that he's _in _love with you and he always has been. You know that. His heart is in pieces and a few apologies won't be enough to fix it."

"I know, Billy. Thanks for the honesty." He nodded. I sighed and put my head down on the counter top. "I just don't know what to do anymore. I-"

The phone rang, interrupting me mid-sentence. I jumped and Billy rolled his chair over to the wall. He picked up the phone and looked at me.

"She's here now, Charlie. Don't worry. She's here and she fell asleep on the couch," he lied swiftly. "...No, he's not. He was too upset and ran off. I don't know where he is, but I'm sure he can take care of himself."

"_WHAT?"_ I heard my father yell. _"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'HE CAN TAKE CARE OF HIMSELF'? HE'S SIXTEEN, BILLY! YOU LET _YOUR_ SON TAKE OFF LIKE THAT BECAUSE HE WAS _UPSET_?"_

"Charlie," Billy sighed, "don't get yourself worked up. Jacob is very mature. He can take care of himself." I waited and it seemed like Billy was chuckling now. "...No, Charlie. We don't need you starting a search party for him. Don't put up flyers and don't have every police station in Washington on the lookout for my son. He will return when he's ready." My father seemed to have calmed down by the way Billy's tone changed. "...Okay. I will keep an eye on her. She's exhausted and she's been crying-"

How do these men carry on such a long conversation over the phone? I could barely keep up a conversation like that with Jessica or Angela when I was still talking with them. Billy and Charlie are just like two old women, always gossiping - or at least talking.

"...Oh, Charlie. I know. She'll be okay, though. Don't worry. She won't go anywhere. I'll make sure she goes off to school tomorrow morning. Bye." Billy finally hung up the phone and looked at me. "He's afraid that you'll be like you were before, so he's letting you stay here tonight. You can sleep on the pull-out couch."

"Thanks, Billy. You sure it's okay with you? I mean, I did shatter your son's heart."

"Bella, don't be foolish. It's okay with me if it's okay with you. Just rest."

I nodded and went over to the couch. I had an hour before it would get completely dark outside. Billy and I sat together in silence, except the TV was on. I watched, but didn't bother to figure anything out while Billy studied each maneuver of the teams.

When it was time for Billy and I to say goodnight, he touched my shoulder and nodded. I put my hand over his in thanks for his understanding. He left to go to his room and I got cozy on the couch.

~ JPOV ~

It had been weeks since I lost saw Isabella Swan. I was still a wolf. I refused to go back to my house, knowing I'd replay the scene of her crying in mind more than I should. I was in the woods with Embry and he was trying to cheer me up. To tell the truth, I'm not in pain anymore. Not as much as before, at least.

_Jake, you have to go back to school tomorrow. You can't avoid people forever. We can take your Rabbit and go have a normal day at school. We'll leave the patrolling up to Paul, Jared and Sam. Quil, you and me, man. We'll be just like before. We'll all hang out, check out girls._ I glared at him and he rolled his eyes. _You can't avoid them forever either. Eventually, you're going to need to get back into civilization. I know it's weird coming out of my mouth given that we're both walking through the woods as werewolves, but I'm just trying to help you. Stop think about her._

I wasn't thinking about Bella lately, but Embry was right. I need to start going back to school or people are going to think I died.

_You know I'm right,_ Embry smiled. I growled. _Oops. Sorry to interrupt your talk with yourself._

_Shut up, Em. Fine, we can go to school tomorrow. The only problem is, I don't have any clothes. I'm going to need to go home to get some. I was so mad at Bella that I shredded them when I ran out the backdoor,_ I groaned._ I'm not exactly in a mood to see my dad, though. I think he wants me to forgive Bella and... yeah._

Embry nodded. I could hear someone else now. _Sam._

_Jacob, how are you?_ he asked.

_I'm okay._

_Good! So you're actually going to fulfill your duties and run a patrol without crying about her?_ Paul snickered as he phased.

I growled at him. _I wouldn't say I'm all rainbows and sunshine,_ I directed at Sam.

_Well, get going._

I ran along the treaty line. It reeked of leeches. Quil's thoughts interrupted me. He was running by my house and I could hear Bella. She was talking to Billy.

_Billy, is Jake back yet?_ she asked, standing on the front porch.

_Sorry, Bella. He's not here. He hasn't been home for weeks. I don't think he'll be back soon._ He hesitated. _If you'd like, you can stay overnight again. I won't tell Jake about it._

_Really, Billy? You'll let me stay again?_ He nodded. _I just can't stand to be without him. Being in his room helps._

_I understand, Bella. Just go on to his room. I'll make sure you get to school on time tomorrow._

She walked into the house and my dad closed the door. I just froze in place. I didn't realize it until now, but Paul, Jared, Sam and Embry were all here. They saw what had just happened.

_Jacob, Bella's been sleeping over while you've been gone. You should go talk to her. Forgive her. She's really sorry,_ Sam said.

_Did you know about this?_ My brothers were silent. I snarled. _All of you knew about this and didn't tell me?_

Then it hit me.

_Jacob-_

_No, Sam! You ordered all of them not to think about it? You knew and wouldn't tell me about it! Bella has been coming over my house, crying her eyes out and you chose not to tell me? How could you?_

_Jacob, calm down. I did this for a reason. I didn't want you distracted by her._

I growled and phased immediately. I ran to my house and barged through the front door. My dad was in the kitchen. He looked at me and smiled.

"Jacob, you're back. I wasn't expecting you this soon, but I'm glad you've finally calmed down." He saw my expression. "What's wrong, son?"

"YOU!" I shouted. "I can't believe you! Where is Bella?"

"Jacob!" he hissed. "Stop yelling! She's asleep in your room. Don't wake her."

I ignored him and went down the hall. As I ran to my room, I picked some shorts up in the hallway and threw them on. I opened my door and saw Bella sleeping in my bed. That was something I'd always wanted, but knew I'd never get. It was all that sparkly leech's fault!

"Isabella," I said. I refused to call her Bella at the moment. "Isabella, wake up."

Her eyes fluttered open and she saw me. "Jacob, what are you doing?"

"This is my room. What do you think I'm doing?" I spat at her. Her eyes filled with remorse, but I was too angry. "Isabella, what the hell do you think you're doing in _my _room, in _my_ house?"

"Jake, listen. I'm really sorry. I miss you and I can't live without you. I need you and I know that's selfish, but I can't help it. I love you. You know that."

"I also know that it's never going to be enough for you. I can't be your knight in sparkling armor," I hissed. "You and your damn leeches. They're always ruining everything for us."

"Jacob, can we forget about Edward and the Cullen's for a little? I want to talk to you. I don't want us to fight anymore. I'm tired of it. I know that I've made a choice that you aren't fond of, but Edward doesn't want me to be friends with you - let alone near you - and look where I am. I miss you and I care about you, Jake. I mean it when I say that."

I sighed. "You can't keep doing this to me. You know how I feel about you, Isabella."

"Why do you keep calling me that?" she asked, knowing it wasn't just a slip-up or something. "You always call me Bells or Bella."

"I haven't been feeling like you deserve that from me. To me, you are Isabella for now. There's no Bella and there's no Bells."

"I'm sorry, Jacob. I really am. Please, just forgive me. I'm truly sorry and I can't forgive myself for what I've done to you, but I love you. I want to be with you and I want to spend a lot of time with you."

"But he doesn't want you to," I start, "you know, hang out with me. I thought he was your ruler or whatever."

"Of course not. I can do whatever I want. If I want to hang out with a werewolf, I will. He can't stop me and he obviously hasn't, given that I'm here right now."

"But Bella, I can't take it if you leave me again."

"You won't have to, Jake. I'm not leaving. I will forever be your best friend. I want to be your Bells."

I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair. Damn, it was getting longer. I'll need to cut it soon, then. I sat down on the bed with Bella and she leaned on my shoulder.

"Bells, I love you. I always have and I always will. It's just, I can't stand the fact that you'll never be mine. I want you so bad. I want to make you mine forever, but I can't. You're addicted to him, Bella. Your vampire is like a drug to you and you're hooked. It's not healthy."

"Jake, I don't want to talk about Edward with you. You deserve an Edward-free conversation with me. All of our conversations will be the same as before Italy. I promise. I love you, Jake. You're my best friend."

I nodded. She hadn't understood what I meant, but whatever. It wasn't too important. At least I won't have to hear her say his name around me. A vamp-free conversation with Bella? Of course I'll accept that.

"Okay, Bella. I forgive you."

"You do?" I nodded. "Thank you, Jacob! I've missed you so much and I can't sleep at night knowing that you and I aren't friends! I needed to see you and hear you. I'm so glad you're back! It's not the same without you!"

"Didn't think it would be. I'm a big part of your life and you know it." She smiled and hugged me. "Okay, Bella. I forgave you and we're best friends again. Just ease into it all, though."

"I will. Don't worry, Jake. I'm here and I won't leave you again. I promise."

"Thanks, Bells. How about you make yourself useful while you're over here and make this whole fight up to me by cooking me some grub? My dad and I could use a good meal."

"I don't know about your dad, but I know you could." I raised my eyebrows at her. "Oh, I've been coming over almost everyday and I cook him dinner. Yesterday was lasagna."

"You've been cooking home cooked meals for my dad and I've been missing out?" I asked, my stomach whining with me.

"Yeah. You missed out big time. Come on. Your dad will want dinner soon."

We walked out to the kitchen and Billy smiled at us. I rolled my eyes and he laughed. Bella started pulling out ingredients to make dinner. I sat down at the kitchen table and my dad sat across from me in his wheelchair.

"So, Jacob, you okay now? You back for good?"

"Yeah, Dad. Don't worry. Bella and I have reconciled. We're friends again." I grabbed a grape from the bowl on the table. I popped it into my mouth and leaned back in my chair. "I'm going back to school tomorrow."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Quil and Embry convinced me that it would be good to get back to humanity. I gotta admit, it's nice to be back on two legs again."

"Good to hear, son." He looked over his shoulder at Bella, her back to us. "So what's for dinner, Chef Swan?"

"Chicken parm and spaghetti with meatballs for Billy, and a poisoned T-bone steak for the bad dog."

"Hey," I laughed, "I'm not a bad dog. I'm quite obedient and I'm potty-trained."

Everyone started laughing after that and Bella worked on dinner. I went back to take a quick shower. Dad said I smelled like dirt and rabbit shit.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: So, how was it? It was kind of hard to write this because it's my first story and I had to edit it over and over. I tried to get all of the grammar and the spelling correct. Let me know if you see anything wrong.

I've been working on the next chapter and hope it's up by the end of this week. Depending on how much I write tonight, it may be up in two days or so.

What do you think so far? Billy was harsh at first, but you know he could never be mean to Bella. Jacob is also harsh, but he's in love with Bella and she runs off to save the guy who left her to cry in the woods. He's hard on her, but in the end, he feels he can't stay mad forever. Please review. All criticism is appreciated! Xoxo

- H

PS - The prologue is present day. These chapters will lead up until that moment where Bella discovers why Jake isn't hanging out with her anymore.


	3. Update

**Hello**! I know, I know. I'm **_SOOO_** sorry I haven't been around. It's been months and months since I've been writing much here, but I have

been writing. A lot of it isn't ready to be posted. A lot of it is also very chaotic and dark.

This year has been a rough, wild ride for myself and my family. I was diagnosed with depression, my husband and I have been going through a

lot of things together. We've had many rough nights of threatening to leave or sleeping in separate rooms. My diagnosis has really put a dent in

my life and it has affected everyone around me. Not only that, but I was diagnosed with an ED. I don't really want to go into the specifics of it,

but I've been dealing with these issues (both the depression and ED) my whole life, but have always been afraid of getting help. I've always

been afraid no one would understand. For a majority of the time, it still feels like that.

I'm working on it all, though. Please, bear with me as I try to gather all of my broken pieces and glue them back together. Much love to you,

though!

With love,

whatever you really want to call me (ref: read biography)


End file.
